The Life of Atlas Storm
by Atlas Storm
Summary: Que the hero Atlas Storm: famous blacksmith, dashing figure that steals women's hearts, expert with the sword and fist. Follow him throughout Fiore and places beyond. Will there be tragedy, romance, action, magic? You'll have to read to find out. M for language and blood.
1. Chapter 1: Arival at Fairy Tail

**Greeting! My name is Atlas Storm. And I'm here writing my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me. Feel free to PM me at any time with suggestions or just to say hi and have a friendly chat.**

**Atlas, Erza, Grey, Natsu and Lucy are all 16 at the start of this fanfic. Basically its 2 years before ... Phantom "Menace" XD ... Phantom Lord arc.**

**Here are some details that will be different than the original cannon fairy tail that we all know and love.**

**1}God Slayer magic can only be taught by a god to a person. The mark of a true flame god slayer magic user is that they will have pure white hair and their flames will be black. (Zancrow will not be in this story).**

**2}The Strauss family all have blonde hair. Lyon has black hair.  
><strong>

**3}The few cannon events in this story will be out of order.  
><strong>

**4}Wendy is 7 and in Fairy Tail from the start.**

**5}Erza is way more friendly but only to Atlas and Gray.**

**Now I know what you're all thinking! GET TO THE DAMN STORY ALREADY. Now without further stalling on my part, please enjoy (for lack of a better title) Atlas Storm's adventures.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Arrival at Fairy Tail<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High school DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**"ATTACKS"**

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p>"(Yawn) Traveling alone is so boring!" Atlas exclaimed while trudging alone down a long dusty road. He is traveling to Magnolia town to visit an old friend of his from his childhood. Atlas recently got "let go" from his blacksmithing job at Heart Kreuz due to the fact that they no longer make custom weapons and armor anymore and now only focus on clothes and accessories.<p>

"I liked H.K.(Heart Kreuz) so much better when they still made custom weapons and armor for both male and female." Atlas thought dejectedly. "I really enjoyed making custom armor and weapons, now I'll have to see if I can get a job in Magnolia town or maybe visit the magic guild there. Come to think of it… isn't my old pal Gray a member of… F… Fai… F… Fairy… AHH HAA! FAIRY TAIL! Took me long enough to remember it, I should probably stop by and see how me old matey is doing. From what I've read in the papers, there is a pretty good requip wizard there that I should test my sword skills against. Too bad I don't have any magical abilities. If I did, I could totally join Fairy Tail and have a family again, and maybe move on from being the famous blacksmith. I really don't enjoy being famous. Too many people trying to pry into my personal life."

As Atlas Storm crested a rise of a hill, he found a beautiful view looking down on the city of Magnolia.

"Hmmm, it's only 7:32 AM, so I might as well train up here for an hour or so." Atlas stated sagely.

So, he began to train both with his famous sword "Requiem" (It looks like Erza's sword that has little silver wings, the sword she uses with her H.K. armor) and hand to hand combat. When he finished training it was around 10:00 AM. Atlas headed down the hill heading towards Fairy Tail and his friend Gray.

"When was the last time I saw that stripping, Ice making princess anyway?" He wondered to himself as he began threading his way through the now bustling town of Magnolia. He soon arrived at the guild hall.

"What do I do, do I knock or do I just enter?" Atlas Storm questioned. "Will Fullbuster even remember me? It was so long ago, when him and Lyon were still training in the north with Ur."

"Well there is no point standing out here wondering about life. If he remembers me, then cool. If not, oh well." Atlas said to pump himself up. He reached out a hand and pushed open the door.

**~Meanwhile… inside the guild hall around 9:45 AM~**

The guild is being the usual fairy tail and partying and fighting. Erza is sitting, eating strawberry cheesecake and discussing the current state of affairs of Heart Kreuz with Mira.

"I'm really upset about Heart Kreuz shutting down their custom arms and armor division." miffed Erza said. But then she got hearts in her eyes and said "I would have loved to meet Atlas. He looks so handsome from his articles in Sorcerer Weekly. He also made most of my armor and weapons."

The entire guild froze in shock! Did THE ERZA SCARLET just fan girl over something other than her favorite dessert, and on a man!

Gray perked up at the mention of the name Atlas. "Hey Erza!" Gray shouted while holding Natsu's collar.

"Yes, Gray?" Erza responded while eating cake.

"Did you just say Atlas?"

"I did. Why do you ask?"

"When I was younger, I used to have an adopted brother named Atlas." Grey dropped Natsu and walked over to requip user and said " Can I get a glass of water Mira?"

The guild resumed usual business while Gray drank the water Mira gave him.

"Could he be the same person?" Erza said while pondering.

"I doubt it, he disappeared after he couldn't take Lyon bullying him for not being able to use magic. Lyon used to beat him bloody every couple of days with magic cause he can't defend well against Ice make. The beating continued for several years before he left. I really wish I could see him again and apologize for not standing up for him against Lyon. I wasn't strong enough to beat Lyon completely so I couldn't do anything." Gray said with his eyes shadowed over by his hair. "He never even had a family. Ur and I were the closest thing to a family he had. I wonder if ill ever see him again."

The door was pushed open and a stranger walked in. The stranger stood about six feet tall and had brown hair (Styled like Sabrac from Shakugan No Shana). He was wearing a black hooded jacket with gold trim that was unzipped over a green shirt with no design. He had on black pants with black boots. He had a black scarf with a white flame pattern wrapped around his neck. He had a sword strapped diagonally across his back with the hilt sticking up over his right shoulder.

Wendy was walking through the fight and a **"Fire Dragon's Roar"** was blasted out of the group from a rambunctious Natsu and was heading right towards the little sky dragon slayer. Erza and Gray both started to rush over to protect her but they realized that they weren't going to make it in time. Suddenly, a flash of black and brown was in front of Wendy. He rapped his arms around her and spun around putting his back in the path of the approaching flames. They were enveloped by flames and Erza and Gray were worried about the stranger and Lil Wendy. After the flames disappeared the stranger looked down at Wendy.

"Are you alright, little one?" The stranger asked while rubbing the top of her head. His voice was deep, soothing and calm.

"Y-y-yes thanks to you mister. " Wendy said blushing "You smell nice." The stranger laughed at the comment.

"WENDY!" Gray and Erza yelled as they ran up. "Are you alright?"

"Yep" Wendy exclaimed happily with her hand on her head where the stranger had petted her. She really enjoyed it. "_Later, I'll get more._" She thought determinedly as she walked over to the bar to get something to drink. Gray ran over to Natsu and started fighting him for almost hurting Wendy.

"That's a relief" Erza sighed. "Thank you stranger."

Erza looked up to find the stranger staring at her armor with a scrutinizing expression on his handsome face. His face has a scar running vertically from a little above the eyebrows to below the eye socket of his right eye. He has amazing green eyes with golden flecks inside of them, they were enchanting. His gaze seemed to radiate power but had a friendly, jovial air to it.

Before Erza could ask why he was staring at her, the stranger face lit up and voiced happily "I made that armor!" He then stuck out a hand and said "The names Atlas Storm, you must be the beautiful Ms. Scarlet, I've been wanting to meet you for quite a while now."

Erza stared with shock "Y-Y-Y-YOU-YOUR THE ATLAS STORM!? You look just like your pictures!"

The entire guild went silent for the second time that day.

Atlas just smiled at her.

Erza blushed and shook his hand.

The whole guild was in shock... did Erza... just... BLUSH?!

"Is the Master Makarov in?" Atlas questioned.

"He's out right now, he should be back soon." Erza said as she release his hand. "Is it urgent?"

"No, I just have a few things to discuss with him. I can wait till he returns." Atlas said. He suddenly grinned "I know this sounds really abrupt because I just met you, but I find the the best way to know someone is to fight them. So, You want to duel?"

Erza pondered for a minute "Sure, sounds fun!"

The whole guild cheered at Erza's statement. Everyone rushed out of the guild hall and ran to the practice field behind Fairy Tail. This left Erza and Atlas to walk out.

"Wow, your guild seems quite lively today." Atlas chuckled.

"That's just the way we are." Erza giggled.

When they arrived on the practice field, the whole guild was gathered around the practice field. Mira was taking bets on who would win. It was all in Erza's favor. Atlas and Erza walked out to the middle of the field. Atlas had taken off the hooded jacket and scarf (Those are 2 of his 3 most prized possessions). He gave his coat and scarf to Wendy.

As he did this he said " These are very important to me, so please don't loose them. OK, little one?"

Wendy nodded while shivering.

"Here, little one." Atlas said while he rapped his scarf around her neck and put his jacket around her. The jacket was so long on her it touched the ground. He stood up and mussed her hair again. "Well, here goes nothing."

"_It's warm!_" Wendy thought happily while she snuggled her face down into the scarf. "Good luck!"

Atlas turns around and smiles.

As he walked over to the middle of the field he grinned, for he had just come up with an idea.

"Hey Erza! I just had an fun idea! How about we make a bet. It will add a bit more incentive to win. If I win, you have to go on a date with me."

Everyone was shocked, did he just ask Erza out on a date!

"What! Did I do something wrong?" Atlas asked.

"No, it's just that no one has ever dared to ask her out. Every time someone flirts or ogles her she destroys them." Mira giggles.

"Well, that's a real shame." Atlas said. He looked back to Titania and sees her blushing the same color of red as her beautiful hair. "Looks like I succeeded though!"

"S-s-s-sure." Erza stutters out still a bright red. "If I win you have to make me another armor set and a weapon of my choice."

"It would be my pleasure. Regardless of the outcome I will repair any weapons or armor I destroy." Atlas said while winking at Erza. This caused her to blush even harder.

"Mira, will you count us down?" Erza asked while she shook her head clearing her thoughts and prepared for her battle.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

* * *

><p><strong>~End of chapter 1!~<strong>

**What did you think? Please leave a review if you feel like it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Atlas Storm**


	2. Chapter 2: To the Victors Go the Spoils

**Hello and welcome back for chapter 2 of The Life of Atlas Storm.**

**Very slight revisions made to chapter 1 of the story. They were just some details I cleared up.**

**Atlas, Erza, Grey, Natsu and Lucy are all 16 at the start of this fanfic. Basically its 2 years before ... Phantom "Menace" XD ... Phantom Lord Arc.**

**Atlas may seem a little OP and also UNOP at the same time in this chapter. Just wait, he will get nerfed in the next update... get it? Gaming reference ... Anyone ... anyone... No, just me. Ok that's cool too. **

**But seriously, He will be less op soon. Just wait.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'm always available for a friendly chat.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: To the Victors Go the Spoils.<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High school DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**"ATTACKS"**

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously on TLOAS~<strong>

**"Mira, will you count us down?" Erza asked while she shook her head clearing her thoughts and prepared for her battle.**

**"3..."**

**"2..."**

**"1..."**

**~Chapter 2~**

Erza immediately requiped her sword, and sprinted toward Atlas with a war cry.

"_Why hasn't he drawn his sword yet?_" she wondered as she swung brutally at him from the hip to the shoulder.

He simple leaded backwards just far enough to dodge the swing. She began to hack at him rapidly with the sword whistling through the air. Atlas was just moving enough to dodge and waited for an opening. As Atlas was dodging, he is also analyzing her attack patterns.

"_Strong attacks with speed behind them, a deadly combo, would definitely hurt to get hit by one of those. Should I use the gauntlet in this fight? It would be a fun test, just hope it doesn't fail." _Atlas analyzed and debated.

Erza went in for a thrust at his stomach, but he dodged. He found his opening and sent a swift fist to her armored chest. This dented in the metal enough for it to be seen by all the spectators and to knock Erza about 10 feet sideways, where she flipped over and landed on her feet.

The guild looked impressed at his display of strength. She requiped a second sword and sprinted towards him while flipping the blades backwards so they were pointed away from the white haired swordsmen. Atlas then jumped out of the way of the first slash and had to redirect the second sword with is palm. They disengaged and jumped back leaving about 20 feet between them and started circling each other.

"_That was a close one. She almost had me with that second strike, I need to get more serious and stop holding back._" Atlas thought. "_It's time to use the gauntlet._"

Atlas reached into his pocket and took out a sheet of paper with a magic seal drawn on it. He slammed it onto the ground with quite a bit of force, enough to crack the ground a little. He then shot is right hand up into the air.

A massive surge of magic energy came forth from Atlas as golden light shimmered around his right forearm. A gauntlet encased his arm up to just below his elbow. Everyone was shocked at the huge amount of energy that he had just used to summon the gauntlet and he just stood there like it was nothing.

Erza looked shocked. "_What kind of magic is that, it's not requip. I'll have to ask him later._" she thought.

Atlas then decided to take the offensive, he pushed off with his back foot and punched at Erza. She ducked under the attack and slashed at his chest. He flipped over and blocked one of the swords with the sword and sheath on his back and punched the other the other sword. This shattered the sword blade causing Erza to miss with it. She then requiped into her flight armor (A/N. This armor grants her immense speed, not FLIGHT!)She now looks like something similar to a cheetah. She also has requiped a sword with an x wrapped cross-guard. With a burst of sudden speed she is zooming at him again. She swings her sword over her head and downwards but he blocks the sword with his gauntlet. He goes for a leg sweep which she jumps over. She then imbeds both of her booted feet into his chest causing him to stumble backwards coughing up some saliva. He stands up with a smile. Erza doesn't give him a second to recover. She dives at him slashing down with her sword again. He catches the blade in his right hand and crushes the blade into shards of metal, then proceeds to punch his left hand into her stomach. As she flies backwards, she stabs the broken blade into the ground slowing her down. She had flown back twice as far as Atlas had when she had kicked him. She requiped into her Giants armor and lunges at him with a ferocious punch. He calmly stands there and stops the punch with one hand. He then grabs her arm, spinning around with her still behind her, and slams her onto the ground in front of him. Her body created a huge crater as the armor shattered.

"_Time to take this to the next level._" Erza thought grimly.

She requiped into her black wing armor with the red sword. She then shot toward Atlas and slashed down at him. He tried to block the sword with the gauntlet but the sword shattered the gauntlet. The sword continued and imbedded into his left shoulder. The hit caused him to go flying back and destroyed his shirt. He landed with a crash on his side, he had twisted to avoid landing on his left shoulder. He unsheathed his sword and stuck it into the ground to help him stand up. Blood began to pour out of the rather large wound. He removed the sheath attached to his back and tossed it aside.

"I'm so sorry! We need to get you treated for that!" Erza shouted worriedly.

"NO! There is no way I'm giving up my chance of a date with a beautiful woman over this. I've had worse wounds before. This is what I get for not giving my all from the beginning." Atlas stated while getting into a fighting position.

"_Damn, she severed the muscles in my left shoulder with that last strike. I can't seem to move my arm._" Atlas thought while grimacing.

Before Erza could argue, He rushed at her slashing diagonally causing her to block and return his attack. This went on for several minutes before he created an opening by blocking her sword. He kicked at her stomach causing her to back flip. At the apex of her arc she shouted "**Moon Flash!**" while shooting forward and slashing in an x pattern. Atlas dodged the attack by jumping over the attack. He then dropped down onto Erza while she was flying past with a devastating slash he completely obliterated her armor and only her armor.

Master Makarov had arrived back at Fairy Tail and had gotten to the training fields to see what was going on just before Atlas had added the battle incentive. He had formed several observations of the unknown "boy".

1} He likely had an abnormally large amount of magic energy. (A little less than what Gildarts possesses.)

2} Couldn't use any real regular magic.

3} Incredibly strong and good with the sword and hand to hand combat.

4} One Lucky Son of a BITCH!

Erza hit the ground after the blow Atlas had dealt her. As she got up, and requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She decided she needed to end this quickly because she had received several sever injuries that included several cracked ribs, bruises, minor cuts. She was also running low on magic energy due to all of the magic enhancing she had to do to keep up with his strength and speed. She summoned about 50 swords around Atlas and had them shoot down at him. Atlas saw that he couldn't dodge, so he had only one option left, and it was going to hurt, and hurt a lot. He had unleashed most of his magical power as an aura pulse. (A/N. Similar to what Makarov did as he walked into Jose's office in the Phantom Lord Guild hall and used his aura to destroy the door and crack the floor. Just imagine a more rapid and condensed version. It's the opposite of Gildarts's color. Its pitch black.) This pulse was so powerful it sent the sword flying in the opposite direction, knocked everyone but Makarov off their feet, and left a crater 30 feet across, and 3 feet deep. Just after Atlas initiated the pulse, Makarov noticed several magic seals flash on his chest and one on his forehead.

"Why can he use such advanced aura manipulation magic? What were those magic seals all about?" Makarov wondered to himself.

Everyone was stunned as they all got back up. They never had encountered an Aura Pulse before.

**~On the guild hall's roof~**

There was an observer on the roof of the guild who muttered to himself "Hmmm, He could be the one. I think my sister might still need a piece in her peerage, but I sense that there is still more surprises to come from this young man. I shall need to inspect this man further before I make the decision."

The red haired man then stepped into a red magic circle and disappeared.

**~Back on the training field~**

Erza climbed back to her feet, and requiped into her Lighting Empress armor. She had decided to use what remaining amount of magic was left in her system to send out 2 attacks. While Atlas was struggling to his feet, Erza shot a huge arc of lighting at him. He barely blocked it but was too weak from blood loss and magic exhaustion to be able to hold the sword, it was blown out of his hands. Then, she requiped into her Ice Empress armor and stabbed her spear into the ground and cause a huge geyser of ice to smash into Atlas. This blown sent the already weakened Atlas to go flying up into the air. He crashed back down to the ground and was knocked unconscious. There was a flash and the magic seal on his forehead cracked. Erza requiped into a simple white blouse and blue skirt due to the fact that her armor was damaged. She was barely able to remain standing. She then remembered that she had won and thrust her hand into the air and everyone cheered. A second later, they all remembered that Atlas had taken a rather sever beating and saw Makarov inspecting the fallen and unconscious form of the young Atlas. Makarov titan formed his hand and picked him up and carried him to the guild infirmary. Wendy was right on his heels looking very worried.

The guild members all congratulated Erza, who was leaning on Gray for support, on her victory.

During the fight Gray came to realize that, this was in fact the same Atlas, that left when he was 8 years old.

"You just had to use FUCKING ice magic on my long lost foster brother! Who was beat all the time with ICE MAGIC. And was made fun of because he couldn't use magic." Gray spat angrily at Erza.

This statement caused Erza to deflate and droop depressingly until Gray said "Knowing him, he won't hold a grudge because you aren't Lyon. And he also seems to have some feelings for you."

"I wonder if he will join the guild, I really did want him to win so I could go on a date with him" Erza admitted while blushing.

"Just ask him on one, to make up for absolutely destroying his shoulder. That must have hurt like a bitch."

"Yea, He still was able to destroy my armor and block the lightning with just one arm. I also think he was holding back during the fight. He could have easily defeated me if he had any real offensive magic."

"I wonder if he knows about Ur..."

"What happened to her?"

"I really don't want to talk about that. I'll tell Atlas because he deserves to know. Ask him later if you want to know."

Erza had recovered enough to walk gingerly over to Atlas's sword that was stuck point first in the ground due to it being blasted out of his hands. As she touched it, she felt a strange feeling. Why was everything about Atlas so mysterious?

"He really gave me a run for my money. What kind of armor should I ask for Gray?" Erza asked while she pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Well, you literally have the world's best smith, so go with some incredibly powerful armor. I'm sure he already had an armor in mind for you before he even fought you. He was always prepared when we were kids. We should probably go see how he is doing." Gray said, walking up with the sheath.

Erza sheathed Requiem and they slowly walked towards the guild infirmary.

**~Guild infirmary~**

Atlas was laying in the bed unconscious. Wendy had healed just finished healing his injuries when Gray and Erza walked in. Master Makarov was perched in a chair looking at Atlas's prone form.

"How is he doing?" Erza asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I have finished healing all of his wounds, but he won't wake up for some reason." Wendy said while almost crying.

"He is in quite a bit of pain due to the fact that he is internally trying to shatter a very strong magic seal. Look at his forehead." Makarov informed the group.

They all looked at the young man's forehead. There was a magic seal with a crack running half way through. Suddenly, the crack lengthened to about 3/4 the length of the diameter of the seal.

"That young man is truly incredible, that is a magic seal that was placed by the top wizard saint. It would take me at least 3 days to crack it. It has only taken him 2 hours to do that." Makarov voiced.

Time passed and the group got more and more worried. Wendy healed Erza's injures as the group waited. About 2 hours later, the seal shattered. He shot into an upright position with an exclamation of pain. His eyes flew open and he collapsed back on the bed.

"Damn, that seal was a pain in the ass to break." Atlas groaned.

He slowly pulled himself into an upright position. His eyes focused on the people in the room. His eyes widened at the sight of Gray sitting next to him with a worried expression on his face.

"Reminds me of old times with that bastard Lyon, how are you doing you old icicle." Atlas chuckled.

He reached over and pulled Gray into a bear hug. Gray looked startled for a second, before tears started to flow down his face as he embraced his long lost foster brother.

"I'm not that ugly, am I?" He asked Gray as he felt his tears on his shoulder.

"I thought you had died all those years ago! Why did you leave?" Gray asked.

"That is a story for a time very soon. We have much to discuss. But I don't want to really talk about it right now." Atlas said while releasing Gray and clapped him on the shoulder. "You look exactly like I thought you would, brother."

"And you look completely different." Gray admitted. "I didn't recognize you until you fought Erza and didn't use magic."

"I'll explain everything and tell you, Erza and Makarov everything you want to know later." Atlas said while he stood up and stretched rubbing his injured shoulder and winced. He walked up to Erza, who had her eyes downcast at seeing him in pain.

"Erza, why are you looking at my boots, there is nothing interesting about my boots."

"..."

"Erza."

He still didn't get a response from her. So, he put a hand under her chin and gently pushed upwards so she was looking him in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"I could have severed your arm if your gauntlet hadn't slowed the blade down. I am sorry, please hit me." Erza responded.

She bowed down and prepared for impact. But all she felt was a light flick on the forehead. She straightened up as he said softly.

"But you didn't, so no need to beat yourself up about it."

Atlas then embraced her. She immediately turned a shade of red that rivaled her scarlet hair. After a moment she returned the hug. Makarov and Gray were struggling to keep from laughing out loud from the look on Erza's face. A few moments later they broke apart. He flashed his amazing smile at her, then went and sat back down on the bed.

"That seal took a lot out of me, but more importantly where is Wendy." As he finished there was a streak of blue hair and he was hug/tackled by the little sky maiden.

He hugged her back as he fell backwards onto the bed with a laugh. The rest of the group was amazed. They had never seen Wendy act that way around anyone before. She was always shy around others, even Erza and Gray. She still had is jacket on and the scarf was wrapped around her neck. He picked her up in his arms and sat back up against headboard of the bed. He began stroking her hair as she clung to him. She slowly dozed off due to the fact she had to heal 2 people without any breaks in between. Needless to say she was exhausted. He then focused on Makarov.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of chapter 2~<strong>

**WOW! Over 3000 words in this last chapter.**

**What did you think? Please leave a review if you feel like it.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Atlas Storm**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of the Darker Days

**Hello and welcome back for chapter 3 of The Life of Atlas Storm.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was having difficulties with this chapter. This chapter is a little rough so stick with me. This and the next chapter will be setting up a certain event so again, please stick with me.  
><strong>

**After loads of thinking, writing and rewriting, I decided to keep Atlas OP. I really didn't like changing how I portrayed him when he got nerfed. So, I decided to keep him strong. Hope you don't mind.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'm always available for a friendly chat via PM.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Memories of the Darker Days<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High school DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**"ATTACKS"**

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously on TLOAS~<strong>

**"That seal took a lot out of me, but more importantly where is Wendy." As he finished there was a streak of blue hair and he was hug/tackled by the little sky maiden.**

**He hugged her back as he fell backwards onto the bed with a laugh. The rest of the group was amazed. They had never seen Wendy act that way around anyone before. She was always shy around others, even Erza and Gray. She still had his jacket on and the scarf was wrapped around her neck. He picked her up in his arms and sat back up against headboard of the bed. He began stroking her hair as she clung to him. She slowly dozed off due to the fact she had to heal 2 people without any breaks in between. Needless to say she was exhausted. He then focused on Makarov.**

**~Chapter 3~**

Atlas turned to Makarov and said "I have a few things to discuss with you in private later. They aren't pressing but they are important."

"As do I, young one." Makarov replied.

Atlas repositioned Wendy in his arms so she and he were more comfortable.

"Now does any of you have any questions that haven't already been brought up? I still have enough energy to talk some. I have enough for one question each." Atlas said.

Erza said "Why weren't you injured by Natsu's flames when you saved Wendy. Why does she act so differently around you? She has been shy around everyone except Gray, Master, and I."

"I'm immune to fire, I don't know why but it is sure nice when blacksmithing. That's because I have met her before. She was around a year and a half old. Her mother saved my life. Her foster mother, the sky dragon Grandeeney. I was there for her very first steps. She probable doesn't remember me, but she remembers my smell but has associated it with her mother." Atlas said while reminiscing. "Alright who is next? I bet your wondering why/what event led to Grandeeney needing to save my life."

Gray nodded.

"Well, it all started back in a peaceful village called Arcada. They were sheltering me for the night. I was passing through heading towards the Era to see if I could find a place to work. Unfortunately, I was being hunted by several dark guild because of my massive amount of magic energy that my body contains. They were hoping to take me and use me to destroy and cause chaos everywhere. You know, typical dark guild ambitions. They didn't know that I couldn't and still can't use offensive magic. Grandeeney didn't know either, she said if she had to guess that is was the magic seals that were placed on me when I was 6 years old. I have no recollection of a time before Ur took me in at age 6. If I could use offensive magic, I would easily be S class with raw power alone. Anyway back to my story, once the town found out, they immediately abandoned me and gave me to the dark guild. They then had some mage run some test on me and discovered that I was pretty much useless in the offensive field of magic. The leader was so angry that he dragged me back to the village and slaughtered everyone. He then took a sword to my back and cut just deep enough to miss my spine but ensure that I would bleed out. A dragon showed up as they set the town ablaze. She killed almost all of them, the last thing I remember before I passed out from blood loss and pain was that the bastard ran away while she was distracted by saving me. She took me back to her cave and healed me up. But the scars still remain." Atlas said.

He stood up carefully with Wendy in his arms and turned around. Erza gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Gray's eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, and his hands were formed into fists. Makarov was just sitting there with a slight scowl on his face. On his back, there was an X shaped scar running diagonally from both shoulders to the opposite hips.

Atlas chuckled dryly "I see you already know what happened to their guild leader, eh Makarov."

"So you were the one that did it. I know what happened to the dark wizard, but I never knew the crimes he had committed. I don't blame you for what you did, but I wouldn't have done it." Makarov stated as Atlas returned to his previous position on the infirmary bed.

"Well, returning to my story. I stayed with Grandeeney long enough to regain my full strength and to watch this little one take her first steps." Atlas said while smiling down at the peacefully sleeping Wendy. "I then decided to take up the sword and the hammer. I left her and her mother and began on journey. I passed though towns and trained everyday with the sword and trained under every blacksmith that could teach me anything new. I soon became a master smith and began to pioneer new ways to develop enchanted armors. In fact some of the armors that I destroyed in the fight today were ones I designed, custom enchanted and made for Erza. I had also became a very skilled hand to hand combat specialist and swordsman. I has started to make a name for myself. On one fateful day, I was traveling in a road and a group of bandits that carried similar markings to the bastards that destroyed the town I was staying in, tried to rob me. I easily defeated them and forced them to tell me where their hideout was. I arrived and promptly defeated all of the underlings. Then the same man who decided to make a treasure marker on my back stepped out of his guild. We began to fight and after a good hour the fight came to a conclusion." Atlas said with his eyes hardening.

**~Flashback to fight with unnamed dark guild master~**

A younger Atlas had just disarmed the dark wizard and had Requiem at his throat.

"Please don't kill me!" The dark wizard pleaded.

"Why should I let after what you did to Arcada and me? You deserve to die for what you have done. You are a spineless coward that abandoned your "comrades"." Atlas spat in a towering rage.

The dark wizard's eyes widened in recognition "You survived!"

"Yes, you bastard. Now die for all the pain and suffering you caused."

Atlas swung his sword back and swiftly beheaded the dark wizard. He turned around and walked out with his sword dripping with blood.

**~End flashback~**

"I killed him, I cut his head off." Atlas said with his eyes shadowed. "I can still see the look on his face as he died. It will haunt me for the rest of my life. I am a murderer, I am no better than him or his kind."

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG!" Erza and Gray shouted.

"You protected Wendy earlier today, if you even start to think that you are I will beat you in to the ground so hard that you will be stuck in here for a year." Erza adamantly stated.

"I knew you as a child who never wanted to hurt anyone. You even refused to tell Ur about Lyon abusing you. You just said that he was helping you "train". I don't believe that you have changed at all looking at how kind you are to Wendy." Gray stated.

"Thanks you guys." Atlas said sheepishly.

He looked towards Makarov and asked "Do you have a question for me tonight?"

"No, you need your rest. You're going to have quite the day tomorrow." Makarov chuckled "Looks like Wendy wants to stay here tonight, do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll see you all in the morning." Atlas said with a yawn.

He laid Wendy on one side of the bed, removed his scarf and jacket from her, and tucked her in. He then got on the other side of the bed. He folded his jacket and scarf and put it on the near by night stand and laid down. In her sleep, Wendy snuggled up to him.

**~Time skip to dawn~**

Atlas awoke at dawn. He was feeling refreshed and almost completely better due to the little sky maiden's healing magic, who was currently using him as a bed heater. He looked around the room and saw his bag and sword against one wall. He carefully got out of the bed to not disturb the little dragon slayer and walked over to his bag. He reached inside and pulled out a green shirt. He pulled it over his head, as he did he saw Erza blushing and staring at his chest. From all the years of him training and blacksmithing, Atlas had a very well defined chest and abs.

"Did you like what you saw?" Atlas asked while chuckling.

"He looks like a god chiseled his abs out of granite." Erza muttered, the her eyes shot wide and she turned an even brighter red than before as she realized that she had been talking out loud.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atlas said with a laugh. "Is there anywhere I could get some food, I am quite hungry."

Erza cleared her throat to ease her embarrassment "Mira usually cooks breakfast, and it's free" she said as Atlas pulled some money out of his bag.

"Lead the way, Erza goddess of war, wisdom, and beauty."

Atlas suddenly stumbled and had to grab the door frame to prevent himself from falling on his face. He grabbed his head with his left hand as a huge pain spiked through it. Erza was immediately at his side.

"What's wrong?" Erza worriedly asked.

"I am ... remembering ... things." Atlas said with a struggle. All of his senses were being overwhelmed by the sheer number of things that were being projected through in his mind. He was remembering his childhood from when he was 3 to when he was 6. He was using magic and he was being train by his father!

Erza frantically shook him "ATLAS! Hey, are you alright?"

"Just ... give me a ... second." Atlas again struggled to articulate what he wanted to say, but he seemed to be slowly coming back to his senses.

Erza helped Atlas to the bed where Wendy has somehow remained asleep throughout the commotion.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked once again her worry level dropping from frantic to concerned mother.

"I am now. I'm still sort of overloaded but I remember everything." Atlas sighed. "I wonder what Ur has been doing lately, I'll have to ask Gray later. That reminds me, does Magnolia have a blacksmith?"

"No, he retired about a year ago and moved closer to his children and family." Erza said after a moment of thought.

"I will be needing to find a place to stay and blacksmith for a while."

"For a while, aren't you going to be joining the guild?"

"I never had the intent of joining... No... Let me rephrase that, I can't join. I can't use magic effectively enough to warrant a guild membership. I will be leaving as soon as my goals here are achieved. But for now let's enjoy this time we have together."

"Well, let us hope that the good-byes don't happen soon."

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but I am really hungry." Atlas said sheepishly.

Erza chuckled and motioned him to follow her. He got up and followed her out to the main hall.

"Good morning!" Greeted at cheery Mirajane. "How are we feeling after the battle yesterday?"

"Good, Atlas is fully recovered." Erza stated.

Atlas went over and sat near where Mira stood behind the bar.

"I take it your Mira. Do you have anything for a poor, starving blacksmith to eat?" Atlas asked.

"We have scrambled eggs with red and green peppers, buttered toast, and whatever you want to drink." Mira responded.

"Sounds delicious! I'll have that with a large glass of water please, Mira" Atlas said with a hungry look on his face.

Mira giggled and said "Coming right up."

The barmaid left to fulfill the swordsman's request. Erza sat down next to him. A short while later Mira came out with a plate piled high with the heavenly smelling breakfast.

"I took the liberty of giving you a bit extra, you look like you have a large apatite." Mira said with a smile. She set the food, along with the glass of water, in front of Atlas.

"Thank you Mira." Atlas said

As he ate, the three made small talk. After Atlas had finished his food, he sat back with a contented sigh.

"That was some of the best food I have had in a long time. Thanks again Mira."

"No problem, I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

Mira cleared away the dishes and Wendy came out of the infirmary with a yawn.

"Good morning little one, How did you sleep?" Atlas asked.

"Good" Wendy said while waking up to Atlas and standing in front of him. She looked at him shyly with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Could I... s-sit in your lap? You remind me of my mom." the little sky maiden said shyly.

"Any time you want, little one." Atlas replied with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Responses~<strong>

**To: BANKAIZEN**

** -I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. :D**

**To: Doom Marine 54**

** -I appreciate you taking the time to share your opinion. But once is enough mate. There is no need to waste your and my time. If you don't like it, then don't read it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~End of chapter 3~<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What did you think? Please leave a review if you feel like it.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Atlas Storm**


	4. Chapter 4: Recollections of the Past

**Hello and welcome back for chapter 4 of The Life of Atlas Storm.**

**I updated my profile quite a lot because I saw the embarrassing amount of spelling errors and just over all poor layout. The profile now is updated and will have a status update on writing progress of TLOAS.  
><strong>

**I am quite sorry for the long gap between this and last update. I had college mid terms to deal with.  
><strong>

**I will try my best to increase the chapter lengths and frequency of the updates.**

**~AU Update of FT/DxD Universe~**

**1} Prometheus the Titan from Greek Mythology is now the Titan of Flames and is the same league as God in DxD.**

**2} I will be bringing in several Titans from the Greek Mythos.**

** 3} All devils dislike Gods and Angels in DxD, So I'm adding Titans to the list of disliked things.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'm always available for a friendly chat via PM.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Recollections of the Past<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High school DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**"ATTACKS"**

"_Thoughts_"

_**"Language of the Ancients"**_

*Sound*_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously on TLOAS~<strong>

**Mira cleared away the dishes and Wendy came out of the infirmary with a yawn.**

**"Good morning little one. How did you sleep?" Atlas asked.**

**"Good" Wendy said while waking up to Atlas and standing in front of him. She looked at him shyly with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.**

**"Could I... s-sit in your lap? You remind me of my mom." the little sky maiden said shyly.**

**"Any time you want, little one." Atlas replied with a warm smile on his face.**

**~Chapter 4~**

Atlas lifted Wendy into his lap and she snuggled up to him enjoying his warmth. Mira came out from the kitchen and almost fainted at the sight of how adorable the sight of Wendy smiling and talking with Atlas. Mira then filled a glass with apple juice and set it in front of Wendy.

"Thank you Mira!" Wendy said with a big smile. (**A/N:** In my story, Wendy loves apple juice.)

"No Problem" Mira responded with a smile.

All four of them made small talk for a little while. The subjects ranged from the weather to drink preference. After about an hour, Atlas picked Wendy up, stood up, and placed her back on the chair.

"I'm in the mood for some training practice and seeing as the master isn't in yet I have some time. If anyone wants to watch be my guest." Atlas said as he went to retrieve his sword from the infirmary. The then walked towards the guild doors with Wendy as she had decided to follow him. "I'll be on the hill across the way that overlooks town if anyone needs me. I should be back in around 2 hours."

"Alright, have fun you two." Mira called after them.

Atlas turned to Wendy while grinning with excitement "Do you want to get there really fast?"

Wendy nodded enthusiastically.

"Alrighty then." Atlas said as he picked Wendy up and placed her on his left shoulder. "Hold on tight."

With a burst of speed, they flew off towards the hill at blurring speed. Wendy was giggling all the way to the hill.

"For having just met each other, they seem quite close." Mira said to Erza "Wendy might finally open up."

"I hope she does." Erza responded.

**~Time skip an hour~**

An epic training montage had ensued. During the montage, Wendy had fallen asleep wrapped in Atlas's jacket. He had just finished training which included body, sword, and hand to hand combat training. Atlas felt a weird feeling in his body, he extended his hand palm upwards to about mid chest height. A pitch black flame appeared floating above his palm. It slowly faded away, as it dissipated there was a bright flash. The three seal on his body flashed and appeared in front of him. These seals sparked a memory from a long time ago with his father.

**~Flashback~**

A six year old Atlas is sitting in a clearing pondering the question his father had posed to him earlier that day.

"Son, today's training will be to meditation on a question and until you have discovered the answer. The question is: when one had a power that they are physically unable to use but have the required knowledge to wield the power. What would you do? Return here when you feel that you have a satisfactory answer." his father instructed.

That was around five hours ago.

"_If I had too much power, I would seal it away along with the knowledge of how to use it until the time came that I was able to use it." _Atlas thought to himself.

He returned to his father and told him of what he had thought of.

"That would be perfect if such a way existed." his father said.

"Oh but there is father." Atlas said gleefully "I haven't tested it out but I should work. It's the only solution we have, but I should be able to fix the little problem and it should work perfectly."

"What is this "Little problem" you speak of?" the man asked.

"My body will slowly break down and I will die in about 11 years because my soul merged with Storm's my body was recreated and started over. But I'm working on a solution that should fix the problem." Atlas said.

**~Flashback end~**

Atlas's eyes widened and he realized "_Now that I remember how I did it,__ I guess it's time to undo the seals. It's too bad that I don't have too much time left."_

He bent down and gently woke Wendy. "We have an hour till we are expected back at the guild. Is there anything you want to do?"

"PLAY AT THE PARK!" Wendy shouted excitedly.

Magnolia had the typical children's playground that is full of: slides, monkey bars, a sandbox, those awesome horse things that are attached to a spring in the ground that allow the children to flail back and forth and the most important thing of all, SWINGS! The two went and played at the park for the remainder of the time. They went on the swings, slides and all other types of playground equipment. They played tag (Wendy won most of the games) and "The ground is lava" (**A/N:** The game where you can't touch the ground or you "burn" up). After they were done frolicking around the park Atlas picked Wendy up and put her on his shoulder again and headed towards the guild.

As they headed towards the guild, Wendy asked "Atlas, why do smell like Grandeeney?"

"I don't actually." Atlas responded "When you were around a year and a half old, Grandeeney saved my life. As I was healing under her care, I met you and witnessed your first steps. I assume since you were quite young, my smell was combined slightly with hers."

"Then does that make you my daddy then?" Wendy asked with hope filled eyes. "I have always wanted a dad."

"I never thought about it that way before, but if you look at it that way then yes it does." Atlas replied while looking at her with a grin.

"Yay, I have a daddy!" Wendy shouted with excitement.

**~Fairy Tail guild hall~**

In the two hours the pair was away, most of the main members had come to the guild. These included the typical: Elfman, Gray, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Levi, Nab, Vijeeter, Natsu, Alzack, Bisca ... and many others. They were all going about the normal Fairy Tail activities with gusto. The doors opened and Atlas entered with a giggling Wendy sitting on his left shoulder while holding onto his head. They approached Erza who was sitting at the bar while chatting with Mira like usual. He sat down with Wendy again in his lap.

"How did training go?" Erza asked Atlas.

"It went well." Atlas responded "I stopped off at the mayor's office before hand and talked to him about letting me use the forge in the blacksmith shop. He said I could stay there for as long as I want. So, we need to discuss what weapon you want. I already have the armor..." He paused to block a bottle from hitting Erza, he set it on the counter as he continued "all planned out. It will be a fun surprise."

"I can't decide, I pretty much have every weapon available in stores. But I don't have many Atlas Storm weapons." Erza said while pondering. "What about a bastard sword?" (**A/N:** A bastard sword is a sword type less commonly referred to as a hand and a half sword. Basically the blade of the sword is the same length as the conventional one handed longsword, but the tang and grip of the sword can be wielded with one or two hands giving it superior leverage and adds more power to the swing.)

"Sure, sounds good. How much do you want to see me?" Atlas asked

"What do you mean by how much?" Erza asked confused.

"I can get your armor repaired, the new armor and sword done in a month if you don't want to see me. I could do it in three months if I come to the guild five to six days out of the week. And if you absolutely can't wait and I don't sleep at all I could do it in three weeks." Atlas said.

"Well, I think Wendy and I want to see you as much as we can. Gray as well, I think. You still haven't met the guild yet either." Erza said, then she blushed as she asked "C-c-c-could I watch you work sometime?"

"Of course! In fact anyone can come and watch me work. Oh, I almost forgot. Is Makarov in?" Atlas asked.

"Yes, He got in just before you did." Erza said.

"Excellent. I need to go talk to him. I suspect that you, Wendy and Gray will be called up later after I discuss things with Makarov. Where would his office be?" Atlas questioned.

Wendy hopped off of his lap and said "I'll show you."

Wendy takes Atlas up a flight of stair and over to a door marked "Masters Office". Atlas knocks on the door.

After a second he hears "Come in".

Atlas enters the office and looks around. It is a fairly small room for an office. The lower half of the walls are made up of wood and the upper part is painted a nice peach color. It has a window on the opposite wall with a view of the water. A small desk sat in the back of the room with two chair in front of the desk and one behind. Off to the left was a three person couch against the wall with a small table in front of it. Behind the large stacks of papers sat Makarov. As Atlas closed the door Erza and Gray having followed Wendy all listened at the door.

"Ah, hello young one. Sit, we have much to discuss." Makarov said.

"I agree, Hyperion." Atlas responded with a wide grin.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are mistaken. My name is Makarov Dreyar" Makarov responded smoothly. "_How does he know? No one in Earthland should even know me by that name, except the first but I haven't seen him in 100 years. Just who is this person?"_

"Don't be like that uncle." Atlas said. "I am Atlas of Flame"

"Impossible, He died over 100 years ago" Makarov stated sharply.

_**"I would have died if the first hadn't merged Storm's soul with mine" **_ Atlas spoke in the language of the Ancients.

Makarov's eyes widen at hearing the language _**"YOU'RE ALIVE!"**_ Makarov shouted as he jumped over his desk and titan hugged his nephew.

After a little while Makarov calmed down enough to sit back down in the other chair in front of his desk.

_**"T**__**here are currently three people listening at the door. Do you mind if they know?" **_Atlas asked.

**~The** **eavesdroppers**~

_"Master is a Titan of Light? Atlas is the manifestation of the Flame? __What is Atlas talking about? What language is that?__"_ thought all three._  
><em>

"So, why are you here? And to answer your question, doesn't matter to me." They heard Makarov ask.

**~In the office~**

_**"That is something that I really need to discuss in private, lets go to my house after the guild closes. But for now lets have fun messing with the three listening at the door."**_ Atlas spoke as Makarov laughed. They both turn the chairs around to face the door.

"Have you ever seen Erza's topless photos?" Makarov says with barely restrained laughter.

"I can't say I have." Atlas responded with a gleeful grin.

"They are truly amazing. Here they are." Makarov said while he reached back and handed Atlas a stack of complaints from his desk.

"Wow! There are so many." Atlas exclaimed.

*CRASH* At that point the door slammed open to reveal a enraged Erza, a stunned gray with a slight nose bleed, and a very flustered Wendy.

"GIVE ME THOSE RIGHT NOW" Erza bellowed.

Both Makarov and Atlas fell out of their respective chairs with laughter and began rolling around due to the intensity of their merriment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! There was never any pictures, these are a bunch of complaints. We were just messing with you because you were being evil little eavesdroppers." Atlas gasped out while recovering from his laughing fit.

Erza's face slowly turned red and she started stammering "I w-w-w-was n-not listening."

"Then why did you suddenly bust in here?" Makarov retorted.

Erza's mouth opened and shut several times.

"I sincerely apologize of my indiscretion, please hit me." Erza said while bowing her head.

"If Atlas doesn't mind, we will forgive you for listening in on a private conversation." Makarov stated as he looked to Atlas.

"Not at all, are you two just going to sit there all day? We have things to discuss. I haven't told anyone about us since Ur." Atlas said with a sad look.

The remaining two snapped out of their shock and came in with Gray closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat you brats." Makarov said.

All three followed Makarov's command and sat on the couch while Makarov and Atlas moved the chairs to face them opposite the couch.

"So, have you all heard the legends of the four ancients and their lieutenants?" asked Atlas.

"Yea, the ones with the Titans Hyperion, Prometheus, Zeref, and Storm. But they are all fake." Gray said as Wendy and Erza nodded their heads.

"Oh, but what if I told you they were real." Atlas grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of chapter 4~<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What did you think? Please leave a review if you feel like it.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Atlas Storm**


	5. Chapter 5: Myth of the Four Ancients

**Hello and welcome back for chapter 5 of The Life of Atlas Storm.**

**I hope you enjoy the Myth of the four Ancients (I created it all myself). It took me several days of writing and rewriting to create this history about the titans.  
><strong>

**Also if you want to read on of my favorite stories about NatsuXAkeno in the Fairy Tail universe go to Lightningwolf19's profile and read the story named "Dragon Slayers and Lovers". It is written by a really good friend of mine, so go check it out.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'm always available for a friendly chat via PM.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Myth of the Four Ancients<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or High school DxD. The former is owned by Hiro Mashima and the latter is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**"ATTACKS"**

"_Thoughts_"

_**"Language of the Ancients"**_

*Sound*

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously on TLOAS~<strong>

**"So, have you all heard the legends of the four ancients and their lieutenants?" asked Atlas.**

**"Yea, the ones with the Titans Hyperion, Prometheus, Zeref, and Storm. But they are all fake." Gray said as Wendy and Erza nodded their heads.**

**"Oh, but what if I told you they were real." Atlas grinned.**

**~Chapter 5~**

"HA HA, real funny you two, you can stop your pranks now." Gray said. He was looking a little annoyed.

"We are telling the truth. Everything that will be said from here on will be nothing but the truth. Please continue Atlas." Makarov stated.

"Certainly uncle. Alright so all the so called "Myths" are sort of true but not quite. Information passed down by word of mouth tends to be inaccurate after a few generations. For example, if you look at the legends of the four ancients, it says that there are four lieutenants when there is only two that ever existed. They are all still very much alive. Still confused? I'll start at the beginning." Atlas said.

Erza requiped the book about the four ancients and opened it to follow along with Atlas retelling of events.

"There were four ancients or Titans as they are more commonly referred to today. They ruled over one land. Their names were Prometheus, Hyperion, Zeref and Storm. Prometheus was the Titan that controlled flames, Hyperion controlled light, Zeref controlled darkness and Storm controlled earth. Flames stood for power, passion, will, and war. Light stood for life, knowledge, magic and prosperity. Darkness stood for death, diseases and sickness. Earth stood for creation, earth and metals. Prometheus was the most powerful Titan and was closely followed in strength by the remaining three. Hyperion saw the need for lieutenant to manage his realm and he working together with Storm created a God. He is basically the second generation of Titans. Prometheus also saw the need for a lieutenant, but he decided to wait until someone from the humans caught his eye. About 11,000 years ago, the Titans started a catastrophic war that lasted 1000 years and split the single world into three separate dimensions. Hyperion gained control over Earthland, Storm gained control over Edolas, Zeref gained control over Earth but later lost it to Hyperion's lieutenant named God, and Prometheus wandered the three realms as he pleased. Half way through the war, God defeated Zeref. A few years after God won, Prometheus came across a human named Atlas. Atlas had been fighting for over 15 years on the front lines for Prometheus. He had never lost a battle and was one of the most feared humans in existence. Atlas was chosen as Prometheus's lieutenant thus granting him the powers of Prometheus. During the last year of the war, the Titan Storm was killed. It happened during the last battle. Zeref had already been defeated by God. Prometheus and Hyperion were always close friends and had joined forces along with Atlas to end the war. Atlas stormed the castle alone fought the Titan. The fight lasted for months, neither side giving quarter until at last Atlas struck the killing blow by running the blade through Storm's heart. Atlas decided he wanted the Titan's power for himself so he bound the Titans soul to his own. Thus Atlas then obtained the fallen Titans powers but at a cost. The war ended and peace has resided between the Titans and the lieutenant for thousands of years. That about sums it up for you. Any questions?" Atlas asked.

"That is what the story tells us with a few extra details but what was the cost?" Gray asked.

"It made Atlas a much kinder person. The negatives cost was that the amount of power that Atlas now contained was too much for his human body to handle and it started to break down from the inside out. The method that was used a three overlapping seals that formed a triangle that was created for the purpose of containing the Storm's soul's energy but grant the knowledge and ability. He was trying to create a three tiered seal system that actually allowed access to the Titan's power and prevent the breakdown of his body. But unfortunately he didn't have enough time to finish it and he died about 100 years ago." Atlas replied.

He looked like he was going to continue explaining but was interrupted by the red haired requip user.

"So Hyperion gained control over Earthland. Where is he now?" Erza asked.

Makarov starts laughing while Atlas face palms.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Do you know any people that can transform into a titan and wields light magic?" Atlas asked.

Erza and Gray suddenly turned their heads towards Makarov and looked shocked.

"You... you.. are Hyperion?" Gray said while his brain tried to comprehend that Makarov was the Titan from legend.

"At your service. But I prefer anyone that is younger than 1000 years old to call me Makarov." Hyperion said while revealed his true form. (He looked about 30 years old and stood about around 5 foot 10 and had light flickering all around him. He still looked like Makarov when he was younger but he is taller that the original Makarov.)

"He normally would be about 500 feet tall but he has decided to not destroy the guild hall. (He would be about as big as the transformed Phantom Lord Guild hall.)" Atlas stated.

Erza and Gray sat there stunned. Wendy didn't seem too shocked at all. Wendy walked up to Atlas who was now standing next to Hyperion and tugged on his sleeve.

"What happened after that?" she asked as Makarov changed back and both Atlas and Makarov retook their seats.

Wendy then crawled into Atlas's lap and waited for him to respond.

"Our master is a mythical being." Erza said while look dazed and laughed nervously.

"I haven't changed just because you know that I am one of the remaining three, you brats." Makarov said.

This snapped the two on the couch out of their daze.

"It still is a lot to take in. How do you know all this Atlas?" Gray asked.

"You will understand once I finish. I wasn't quite done when Erza asked her question." he responded while stroking Wendy's hair.

"As I was saying. Atlas himself ceased to exist but being as his soul was merged with a Titan's his soul survived. As he died, his souls was captured by Prometheus and was stored in a lacrima. This lacrima was broken and the soul of the lieutenant of Flame entered a child's body. That child is 16 years old now. Atlas, son of Prometheus, slayer of Storm, and the lieutenant of Flame is alive." Atlas said with another grin.

Erza seemed to have a sneaking suspicion about who Atlas truly was but she wasn't quite sure if she was correct yet, while Gray hadn't caught on at all.

"Where is he? I want to meet him." Gray said enthusiastically.

This time Makarov face palmed and Atlas laughed. Atlas closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. Three circular seals that formed a triangle appeared in the air above Atlas. Erza caught on, but Gray didn't. As for Wendy, she didn't really care what was going on.

"_It was there the whole time. His name is Atlas Storm meaning that he is both of them." _Erza thought.

"The Atlas in the myth had white hair and neon green eyes. He also had a flame marking covering his forearm. So, where is he? I want to meet him." Gray said rather stupidly.

"Gray." Erza said while pointing at Atlas "He is..."

She was cut off by a wave of Atlas's hand. He turned to Makarov.

_**"It's time to remove the all the seals."**_ Atlas said.

_**"Are you sure? I assume you know how."**_ Makarov asked.

_**"Yes. It is well passed time I returned." **_Atlas responded.

"You wanted to meet him? In two hours he will be here." Atlas said as he stood up and set Wendy on the floor.

_**"The guild is going to be in for quite a**_** sho****w. What are we going to tell them?"** Atlas asked Makarov.

_**"We will tell them the truth."**_ Makarov responded.

The group left Makarov's office and reconvened in the guild hall.

"I have some preparations to complete if we want to keep the destruction to a minimum. Is there any place that you wouldn't mind temporarily getting destroyed?" Atlas asked Makarov.

"You can use the practice field. How long till you will be ready?" Makarov questioned.

"It will take me about two hours to complete." Atlas stated after pondering for a moment.

"Alright, we shall meet up here in two hours and I'll make the announcement." Makarov stated.

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov shouted. Once he gained everyone's attention he continued "IN TWO HOURS FROM NOW, THERE WILL BE AN EVENT THAT WILL CHANGE THE COURSE OF HISTORY ITSELF. ALL THE LEGENDS OF THE FOUR ANCIENTS WILL BE PROVEN TODAY. ATLAS WILL BE RETURNING TO THE THREE REALMS."

"Yea right! Those are just old tales made up to explain the elements and creation. I bet I could beat Atlas with a squirt gun." Laxus retorted.

Makarov gained a predatory grin "Be prepared to back up your words then."

Atlas looked around for a place to sit down with at least two empty seats. He spotted a table in the corner of the guild hall that had only one blue haired occupant. As Wendy and Atlas approached the table she glanced up from her book.

"Would you mind if we sat here?" Atlas courteously asked.

"Not at all. You're that person that almost beat Erza right?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Yep, I'm Atlas Storm by the way. Very nice to make your acquaintance." Atlas responded while holding out his hand.

"Likewise, I'm Levy Mcgarden. I am a solid script mage." Levy said as she shook his hand.

Levy was wearing an orange dress that reached the middle of her thighs and also wore black leggings. She also wore brown boots. Her blue hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon.

"Oh! Hi Wendy. How are you doing today?" Levy asked as Atlas sat down.

"Good." Wendy responded shyly while holding onto the fabric of Atlas jacket.

Atlas looked at the book she was reading. It was the legend of the four ancients.

"Why are you reading about the four ancients?" Atlas asked as he reached into an inner pocket of the jacket and pulled out seven square, black pieces of paper that were about six inches by six inches. He also pulled out a golden pen.

"I have always loved the tale of the four ancients and ancient history in general. Its a hobby of mine." Levy said.

"If you could meet one, who would it be?" Atlas asked.

"I think it would have to be Atlas. Even though he was a brutal warrior, he seems like someone who knows so much. He fought for about 1000 years. He has to have been all over the 3 realms and seen so many amazing things. I really like stories about battles too. I also would like to meet Hyperion. He sounds like a very wise and kind individual. Since he rules over this realm, I have the best chance of meeting him. It is said that Atlas is always roaming the realms, so I highly doubt I would get the chance to meet him." Levy said enthusiastically.

"So you believe that the legends are true?" Atlas asked.

"Yes. I highly doubt that this world was formed by evolution. How would this world even exist before the Titans came and created it. No one seems to share in my view point though." Levy stated while her head drooped.

"I've met Atlas before. He definitely is an interesting character." Atlas asked.

"Even you are teasing me." Levy said sadly.

"I know you haven't known me for more than a few minutes, but trust me. You and the rest of your guild will see him in a little over two hours from now." Atlas said.

"Alright, you better not be messing with me or I'll enchant everything you eat to taste so terrible that you won't be able to eat ever again." Levy threatened.

Despite only having known Atlas for a short time, she had witnessed Wendy and Atlas playing at the park while she walked to the guild. She was an excellent judge of character and Atlas just seemed to give off a kind and caring aura. It was like he cared for everyone even without knowing them. He reminded her a lot of a certain pink haired ball of flaming energy that was currently fighting with Gray over the color of his hair. Atlas picked up one of the sheets of black paper and set the rest aside. He set it in front of him and grabbed the pen. He began to draw on the paper. After about 15 minutes of drawing, Levy had grown very curious as to what the swordsman was doing.

"Hey daddy?" Wendy asked.

Levy jaw almost hit the floor.

"_Did she just call him daddy?_"

"I'll explain that later Levy." Atlas said "Yes little one?"

"What is that?" Wendy asked.

"It is a one of three element seals that will help with the event that is happening in about an hour and a half. I will also be drawing four perimeter protection seals to protect everything due to the fact that the event will be very destructive." Atlas said.

"How is that possible? I have never heard of magic that allowed you to draw a seal to gain access to its magic." Levy asked.

"You probably wouldn't have because I created this magic. You can see why it would be incredibly dangerous if this magic were to be use for evil purposes. The only flaw with this magic is that it requip magic requires a ridiculous amount of magic energy. I don't have a name for it because I haven't deemed anyone else to be responsible enough to use it." Atlas asked the solid script mage.

"Is that why you used a lot of magic energy to get that gauntlet?" Levy asked.

"Yep." Atlas said as he finished the second of three element seals. "You said you were a solid script mage. How good are you at it?" Atlas questioned the blue haired wizard.

"I am really weak because I'm not very good at combat, but I am really good at runes, seals and single word enchants." Levy replied while looking down sadly.

"Do you really think that only combat determines strength? I believe that strength is determined by the person's individual skills. You are very strong in your own way so don't look down on yourself or I'll enchant your food to taste terrible until you think better of yourself." Atlas said with a grin as Levy's face broke out into a smile.

"It just so happens that once knew a solid script mage that was very, very good in combat. He taught me quite a bit about his magic so I could train you if you want." Atlas offered.

"Really! You would do that for me!" Levy shouted happily.

"Of course" Atlas responded with a laugh.

Atlas had finished the three elemental seals and began to work on the four seals of ultimate defense.

"What spell are you using for the perimeter seals?" Levy asked.

"It's a very high level defense spell called **Maximum Defense: Three Pillar Gods**." Atlas said while drawing.

Wendy just seemed content to lean against her father and watch him draw.

"That is the strongest defensive seal that exists! What is so powerful that you need to have four of them? Just one of those could shrug off an **Abyss Break** with no problem." Levy said shocked.

"There is only one stronger spell than **Three Pillar Gods **and that is called the **Shield of Storm**. Only Storm can use that spell. The **Shield of Storm **can only be applied to an object and won't link together like the other spell. This event may actually be more powerful than these four seals are able to withstand. I'm going to need to buff up Erza's adamantine armors defenses quite a bit. When you are trying to contain one of the most powerful beings ever to exist you need a lot of defense power. And that's only when he is releasing seals. If he were to go full out, not even a **Shield of Storm** could stop him." Atlas said while he finished the last of the four defensive seals.

"Little one, would you go get Erza for me?" Atlas asked.

"Sure!" She responded cheerily.

Wendy ran over to Erza, who was at the bar eating her regular strawberry cheesecake and chatting with Mira. She said something to Erza. The scarlet haired knight nodded and followed the little sky maiden to where Atlas sat.

"You needed me for something?" Erza questioned Atlas.

"Indeed I do, I need to increase the defensive power of your adamantine armor. I'll just need the shield for this one."

"Alright." She responded.

Due to the large size of the shield halves Erza had to requip her adamantine shield onto floor in front of the table. As she did this, Atlas had stood up and removed his jacket. He walked around the table and picked up the shield halves and put them together. He then set it on the table which it took up the entire table. He tapped the shield and a seal appeared floating in the air a foot above the shield. Atlas then placed his hands on the seal and it shattered leaving only a empty golden circle. As it shattered a black flame marking that wrapped around his entire right forearm appeared briefly before dispersing. Atlas sagged a little after the marking dissipated.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked with some worry in her voice.

"It takes a lot of energy to temporarily force open a seal. Just give me a sec." Atlas responded.

"What did you just do?" Levy asked as she got up and walked around the table to get a better look.

"I destroyed the adamantine protection seal."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of increasing the power?"

"I'm about to add a different seal that doesn't stack with others."

As he began to draw in the circle said to Erza "Sorry about this, but this armor isn't capable of withstanding this spell more than once so I'll have to replace this set as well."

"That's not a problem as long as this will help you." Erza responded.

Levy watched carefully because she was very curious about Atlas's new magic.

"What seal is that?" Levy asked.

"It's the **Shield of Storm**." Atlas responded with a grin.

Levy stumbled backwards with her hand over her mouth. "Which one are you? Atlas or Storm."

"Whenever I prove that we exist no one has ever put two and two together to who I am. The clues are all there." Atlas said while he face palmed.

Levy frowned with concentration. She was recalling everything they talked about.

"You can't be Atlas because he is dead. But Storm was killed by Atlas. So you can't be either. But master said that Atlas is returning to the three realms. So you have to be Atlas." Levy said confused.

"Hahaha! You're getting closer, but if I am Atlas than how can I use a spell that only Storm knows? But Atlas did indeed kill Storm. Still haven't gotten it? Alright I'll help you." Atlas chuckled. "What is my name Levy?"

"Atlas Storm. How does that help me?" She asked confused.

"Give it a sec, she is a pretty smart girl. She'll get it soon." Atlas said.

As Atlas finished speaking her eyes widened.

"You're Atlas ... and Storm" She gasped.

"Correct. The only other person to figure it out was Miss Scarlet." Atlas said. "I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me any differently than you were just a few minutes ago."

Levy nodded and then immediately passed out. She was caught by Atlas before she hit the floor. He placed her on the bench that she was sitting on previously. He took his coat and place it under her head as a pillow.

"Well, that was unexpected." Atlas said to Erza. "I'm finished with the upgrade you can use it just like you would have used it before."

Erza nodded.

**~Time skip: 10 mins before the event~**

The entire guild was gathered outside at the practice field. Atlas was setting up the defensive perimeter. He created a 50 yard by 50 yard square with a **Maximum Defense** seal on each corner. He had positioned Erza in front of the group to server as the second line of defense. Once everything was set up he approached the guild. He nodded at Makarov showing that he was ready to begin talking to the group.

"SILENCE!" Makarov roared.

"Thank you uncle. As Makarov said during his little announcement, Atlas will indeed be returning to the three realms. If you haven't figured it out yet, I happen to be that Atlas he was speaking of. Now before you all say I don't look like how Atlas was described. My father implanted me in this body about 16 years ago. My power is sealed by this seal." Atlas said.

He pointed above his head as the three overlapping circles above his head.

"By destroying the seal I will take on the appearance of the previous me. But there will be some significant changes to who I will become. The Atlas Storm you know now will cease to exist. I will regain my titanic amounts of powers. I will also regain all of my memories. There are only two major risks with doing this. Suddenly remembering 11,000 years of memories will probably break my mind. The second risk is caused by the first problem. With a broken mind, I will likely revert to Atlas's personality. Atlas is a very insane individual. Before I bound Storm's soul to mine, I was the most brutal warrior to have ever walked the three realms. I excelled at killing people. I did many terrible things. I have the blood of millions on my hands. During the 1000 years of the Titan war, I was often sent to destroy entire armies by myself. I massacred them. I was feared by everyone, even my father's army. No one liked me because death and war followed me everywhere. I did try to make up for all destruction and death I caused that was the reason I wandered the three realms after the Titan war. I helped rebuild entire countries and an entire realm. That's when I met Hyperion. He became my only friend and I saw him as an uncle. He saw the new Atlas now named Atlas Storm and he helped me create this jacket called the God's cloak. But I will completely understand if you want me to leave because of the things that I have done." He took off the jacket and Wendy put it around Wendy.

As he continued his narration his eyes were expressing his feelings that he felt both now and what he felt after the war ended. The guild saw the guilt, sorrow, and loneliness that were very apparent in his eyes. After hearing that Atlas might leave, Wendy immediately started to cry while grabbing Atlas's leg.

"I don't want you to leave!" Wendy sobbed.

"That's not for me to decide." Atlas said sadly while patting her head.

After seeing how attached the normally shy girl was to Atlas and how attached he seemed to her the guild all jumped on the pair in a giant guild hug with the exception of Laxus.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we see you feel regret your actions. Everyone has inner darkness. Yours might be a little intense but Fairy Tail embraces everyone no matter what has happened in their past. Welcome to the family." Mira said after the hug ended.

Tears formed in Atlas's eyes as he smiled softly "This is the first family that didn't reject me for what I have done. Thank you everyone."

"I still don't believe you. You can't be Atlas if you lost to the weaklings in this guild." Laxus stated.

"You are entitled to your own opinions of the guild. I find them to be quite strong. You are the weak one and are driving yourself onto a path of loneliness. You need to stop being such an asshole. I think I have something that will prove it to you but you will have to wait." Atlas said.

"If you prove to me that your Atlas and beat me in a battle I will listen to what you are trying." Laxus said arrogant.

"I hope you brought your squirt gun." Atlas said with a laugh.

"Is there any way to fix your problem with the whole insanity thing?" Gray asked.

"Nope. But I think this one might help me with the problem." He said while patting Wendy's head.

"Now let's get this thing under way. So let me explain what is going to happen. I have set up a protective perimeter..."

*Snap* Atlas snapped his fingers and the defensive seals activated. On each corner three pillars rose up from the ground. A golden barrier formed between each of the pillars. It spread to the perimeter and formed a square.

"... to contain some of the damage that I will cause. Erza will be the second line of defense. Under no circumstances should any of you step past Erza at any time. If you do you could be fatally injured. Makarov will let you know when it is safe to approach. Make sure to send Wendy in first. In an insane state, I might any one of you. There are only two people I wouldn't attack. Wendy and Makarov. The unsealing will cause an intense amount of pain to spike through my body. The sooner I get this over the better." Atlas stated.

Atlas walked back and entered the perimeter. He walked over to the exact center of the square and turned to face the guild.

"Deploy" Atlas said.

Erza took up a strong stance and braced herself as she activated her shield. As she slammed her shield halves together, a giant golden shield formed in front of her. Atlas paused to ensure that the shield was holding strong. He then closed his eyes and focused his mind of the seal. It appeared about a foot in front of him. He unsheathed his sword and aimed it at the seal. He then thrust forward with his sword and stabbed the seal where they all overlapped in the center. Cracks started to form as Atlas poured a large amount of magic into his sword. After a minute of doing this, the seal shattered. Atlas dropped the sword and whipped his head back. He then started to howl in pain. The sound was ripped from his throat as a 360 degree shock wave of black flames shot out destroying everything in its path until it reached the perimeter. It crashed into the protective barrier with such force that it shattered it but lost momentum. Atlas suddenly stopped howling as magic pressure started to build up around him. It built up so much that suddenly the ground shattered in a 25 yard radius from where he stood. The magic pressure continued to build so much that everyone except Erza, Wendy, Laxus and Makarov were having trouble breathing. A few more moments passed and everyone save the four fell to their knees. Another shock wave exploded out from Atlas. When it met Erza's barrier it pushed her back a dozen feet and cracked the shield. The pressure continued to rise to such levels that the guild almost the entire guild blacked out. Atlas had yet to take a step. Suddenly the pressure started to decrease as Atlas gained control over his previously suppressed abilities. As the pressure disappeared, an aura burst shot out from Atlas. It hit the shield and completely destroyed it. It sent Erza flying, but she was caught by a Makarov who enlarged his hand to catch her. As the four watched Atlas closely, he started to laugh maniacally.

"Shit..." Makarov muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of chapter 5~<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**What did you think? Please leave a review if you feel like it.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Atlas Storm**

* * *

><p><strong>~Review Responses~ <strong>

**To LightningWolf19:**

**-Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next installments of TLOAS. "Hey look a window!". **

* * *

><p>~<strong>Atlas's Question for the readers~<strong>

**Question 1: Who should I pair Atlas with?**

**I haven't decided on the pairing for Atlas yet, the choices are:**

**-OC x Xenovia (I will be going with this one unless someone convinces me to choose a different one.)  
><strong>

**-OC x Rias**

**-OC x Ur**

**-or if you want a different one let me know via PM or leave a review.**


End file.
